The Five Marauders, Year Seven
by thestralriver17938
Summary: Its the final year of Hogwarts, and our favorite couple is struggling. Jamie's jealously and Sirius' blindness may cause the end of the relationship, but somehow they managed to stay oblivious to those faults. Will it stay that way, or will Jamie finally have enough? Or maybe Sirius will finally decide he doesn't want a relationship with someone so... broken? Only time will tell
1. Clubbing with my boys

**Heyyoooo!**

**So to those of you who don't know, this is book 4 in the series, so make sure to check out my previous works to catch up!**

**It's time for the seventh year! YUPPIE! So yeah, I have no idea what to write. This is chapter one and let me know what you think of it :D xx**

**The Five Marauders, Year Seven**

**Chapter 1**

Sirius was doing it again.

I never brought it up, because I knew that he hated his ex-girlfriends for being over-controlling and too possessive, but now I see what made them that way.

I love Sirius. I really do. However, that doesn't change the fact that sometimes he makes me want to punch things (by things I mean his face).

Especially at times like this, when he does things that everyone can see hurt me. Everyone except for him.

"That one there," He said, pointing out a girl sitting at the bar near where our group of five was standing, "Check out her arse!"

I held myself back from running over to the beautiful blonde with a huge butt and ripping her head off. True, she may have had a nice arse, as Sirius seems to think, but she was definitely showing it off to much with that terrifyingly short mini and visible g-strings. And don't get me started on her shirt!

"Maybe I should get you a skirt like that," Sirius whispered in my ear, making me boil with unleashed anger.

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I asked through clenched teeth, still glaring daggers at the oblivious blonde.

"Of course not, love," Sirius kissed my cheek, "You look very sexy."

I smirked at that, my anger slowly vaporizing. When Sirius and I, and usually Remus, Peter and James go clubbing I always try to dress to impress. Impress Sirius, that is. Mini-skirts (though not as mini as the one worn by the whooty), fairly revealing shirts and killer-heels were my personal favorites.

This time however, I wore Sirius' favorite. Sexy, backless, black leather dress, not even reaching the mid-thigh and held up on one shoulder, not to mention extremely well fitted, worn with red platforms was bound to make my handsome boyfriend crazy.

Though Sirius and James wore practically identical things, they both looked sexy in their own special way.

James' ruffled hair and rectangular glasses, along with a white vest and dark blue jeans attracted the attention of many girls around the club, whilst Sirius' black just-got-out-of-bed hair, blue jeans and white blouse with the top few buttons popped open only enhanced his 'bad-boy' look, on top of which he wore a normal black blazer. And honestly, I was trying really hard to ignore all the looks he was receiving. (If only he wasn't returning those looks...)

I noticed Remus was getting quite a bit of attention too, though I wasn't too sure if it wasn't because of all his scars... Some girls even checked Peter out!

"Her butt's alright, but she's wearing waaaay too much make up," James shouted over the music, checking out the blonde as well.

"I don't know. I think her body makes up for it!" Sirius grinned and I clenched my teeth.

"How about you get me a drink?" I asked him, eager to change the subject.

"Sure, love," Sirius winked, then looked at the guys again, "See? This is why I love her! She doesn't mind me checking out other girls!"

_Oh you're so wrong._

"You can look but you can't touch!" I said monotonously.

"Let's get that drink, shall we?"

I saw the blonde edging towards the bar and I changed my mind.

"How about we dance?" I asked, and dragged Sirius off to the dance floor without waiting for a reply.

I felt my hair stand on edge when I noticed all those girls checking Sirius out as we danced (rather provocatively) together. I did my best to keep him as occupied with me as possible, grinding into him and running my hands over his body, then pulling him into a deep kiss, showing everyone he's _mine._

I can't say I wasn't proud of myself when for the next half-hour we danced together and I knew his full attention was amed at me and not the blonde.

Soon we were both out of breath and Sirius stopped dancing to gently stroke my face.

"I'm going to get a drink, wanna come?" He asked.

I quickly glanced towards the bar, and seeing no half-naked girls near I shook my head no.

"I'll go look for the others," I shouted over the noise, pulling him down for a quick kiss, "And no flirting!"

"You wish baby," He grinned, then disappeared.

Rolling my eyes, I moved to the edge of the room in order to search for any one of my three boys. As my eyes scanned the room, I didn't see the man moving to stand beside me.

"So tell me, beautiful," I turned to gaze at the man who was staring at me with a slightly predatory glint in his eyes, "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No," I replied, directing my attention back to looking for my friends, "but I lost a couple fingernails when I crawled my way out of hell."

"Beautiful and funny," He smirked, "so tell me, do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?"

"Go on, but this time don't stop," I replied, bored. How very original of him.

He laughed. He actually laughed.

"You wanna dance, beautiful?" He smirked at me.

"Seriously dude! Get the hi-" I stopped suddenly, looking over the guy's shoulder. There was Sirius. Chatting to that stupid blonde he was checking out earlier. I squinted my eyes dangerously and clenched my fists as she took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance."

I took the guy's hand and pulled him directly into the middle of the floor, where I knew Sirius was bound to see me. I pressed my body against the strangers and we both began moving to the beat.

I looked up into my partner's face and, to be honest, decided that he was quite good looking. He had messy hair, almost like James', except his was blonde. He was about the same height as Sirius and slightly more muscular than my boyfriend, I decided as his hand sneaked its way around my waist and his hard arm wrapped itself around my petite body. He smelled of alcohol and smoke. Not the best fragrance, I must admit. He must have been around 20 too. Well I don't really have good experiences with older guys, but oh well.

I didn't think much of it when he started grinding into me, in fact, I was hoping Sirius was watching. His cool hands were running over my naked arms, making me shiver, then his hands rested _reaaally_ low on my back. A bit too low for my liking, but I tried to ignore it. And then he took my hand, and began spinning me and dancing our way towards the side of the room. Once we were separated from the rest of the other half-drunk wild partiers, I felt one of his cold hands on my thigh, the other one running through my hair. Before I had a chance to even react, he was pulling my head closer to him and then kissing me furiously.

I struggled, but to no avail. Those muscles weren't for nothing; he had me right where he wanted me. He tasted of alcohol, smoke and sweat, and it made me want to throw up. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea…

When his other hand started crawling under my dress, I finally had enough. With all the strength. I could muster, I kneed him where it hurt the most. He finally let go, and bent over slightly.

"Honestly dude? No!" I spat, disgusted with his tactics, then turned to walk away.

A hand clumped around my wrist and pulled me back. Before I knew it, I was pressed against a wall with the stranger's arms on either side of my head, his face inches away from mine.

"Honey, I'm all you could ever want. I know how to please a women," He leaned in again, and I put my hands on his chest to keep him away.

"Then why don't you _please _leave me alone?" I glared. This wasn't funny anymore.

"Listen bitch, do as I say, and no one will get hurt," He growled dangerously, and I was slowly getting scared.

And then came my knight in shining armour… well, he was wearing normal clothes, but you know what I mean.

"Listen douche, call her a bitch again and I'll seriously hurt you."

"Oh?" The arms disappeared from my sides, and I sighed a breath of relief as my potential attacker turned to face his new opponent. "And who are you to say that?"

"Her boyfriend," Sirius glared, crossing his arms. "So I suggest you remove yourself from this club right now or I'll throw you out myself."

"How intimidating," the douche laughed. "You think you can take me on?"

"I'm pretty sure we can?" Ah! Here was Sirius' backup, as always on time. James and Peter stood on either side of Sirius, while Remus reached around the guy and took my hand, pulling me close.

"Come on Jay," He said, glaring at the stranger. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh please do leave. Sluts aren't really my thing."

SMACK!

There he was, on his knees with his hands covering his nose, blood pouring through his fingers. Sirius lowered his hand, the knuckles of which were already reddening.

"Don't ever call her a slut," He growled dangerously, then aimed his knee to smash into the already broken nose.

"Calm, Padfoot," James put a hand on Sirius' arm. "Let's go."

The whole group turned around and began walking towards the exit. A couple people were watching us, stepping out of our way to let us pass. Sirius fell into step with me, wordlessly taking off his blazer and passing it on to me, then slipping his hands into his pockets. And just from those small movements, I knew just how pissed my boyfriend was.

**So here's the start. As you can see, there's A LOT of jealousy taking place in this relationship. Yay. **

**So anyway, please do follow and review, and let me know if you have any ideas. I'm really open minded, so fire away. **

**I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try ASAP. In the meantime, why don't you check out the one shots on my profile? They're about Jamie and Sirius, and not many people seem to have read them. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Byee!**


	2. Shopping with my girls

**Oops I did it again. Soz guys for not updating for ages, but I've been busy. This chapter is a bit unclear and you might get a bit confused, but hopefully all shall be clear in the next chapter. For now, enjoy...**

**The Five Marauders, Year Seven**

**Chapter 2**

"He didn't even say a word to me. He just put that bloody blazer on me, dropped me off home and left. Not a single word."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

I looked down at my mug of hot chocolate, a silence falling between me and Ivy. The older girl was making breakfast for three, after all Mike, my older brother, lived with us ever since they got married two years ago.

"I just don't get him. He's constantly flirting with girls and checking them out right in front of me but I go off and dance with someone and he's instantly pissed."

"Honey, it may have something to do with the fact that that _someone _was pretty much forcing himself onto you. I'm pretty sure his intentions were less than pleasant."

"Who's intentions were less than pleasant?" Mike stumbled through the doorway, still in his pajama pants and what some would regard as the 'hot-out-of-bed-look'.

"No-one," Ivy and I chorused and Mike regarded us with a suspicious look, but left the topic.

"You still need me to give you, Lily and Deanna a lift to London?"

"I like that one."

I gave the girls another twirl as I decided whether or not I should buy the dress. On one hand, it was short and pink, not really my style, but on the other hand it was guaranteed to make Sirius crazy.

I used to hate shopping, but ever since Lily, Deanna and I started our annual Summer Shopping Craze, I grew to love it. We'd save up our money specially for this one day of the summer holidays, simply to go out to muggle London and spend it all on clothes and other useless things (though mainly clothes).

"So have you talked to Sirius at all?" Lily asked as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"No. Didn't really have a chance, did I?" Of course, I wrote to my two best friends as soon as I got home last night, trying to figure out what Sirius' actions meant.

"Well I recon you should talk to him and try work it out," Deana advised.

"What if it doesn't work out though?" I asked, slightly panicky. ""e've had a couple arguments and fallouts over the summer holidays and I'm scared he's getting bored of me."

"Come on Jay," Lily rolled her eyes. "The poor guy loves you! He just has a special way of showing it."

"Plus, it's not a relationship without a couple fights, right?" Deanna added.

"I guess," I fiddled with the dress in silence for a second, then looked at the girls in the reflection of the mirror. "You recon it's because we haven't... you know?"

"Jay, you've been together for two years already. Sure, you've had a few fights and broke up once or twice, but you always got back together. Do you really think he'd still be with you if that was all he cared about?" Lily tried to reason, but I was unconvinced.

"It's just that... I'd love to... do _it _with him. We've tried a couple times already, but every time we even got close, the image of fucking Blyth just pops into my mind and I can't do it," I admitted.

I saw both girls looking at me with sympathetic expressions, before getting up and giving me hugs.

"Jamie," Deanna said, looking into my eyes with arms on my shoulders. "Sirius loves you and understands what you've been through. He may be a hormonal teenager sometimes, but he'll wait until you're ready."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Honey, we know so," Lily grinned.

"Thanks guys."

I looked into the mirror once again and smoothed out the dress. I turned around so my back was facing the mirror as I examined the back of the dress. Well that was the original plan. The moment I looked into the mirror over my shoulder, my eyes were immediately glued to the exposed skin on my left shoulder-blade.

And then out of no where, for the first time in over two years, a vision struck.

I saw myself, staring at the exact spot on my shoulder-blade God knows how many years ahead, but the mirror was different and so was my shoulder-blade. There was something on it. Something truly beautiful, though some may regard it as stupid and unnecessary.

And in a flash, the vision was over and I found myself staring at my clear, tanned skin. Lily and Deanna, though both have been watching me all this time, noticed no change in me, though a change took place.

I no longer wanted the pink dress though I had to admit, I looked quite fantastic in it. But it costed too much and though I had the money, if I spent it on the dress, I would not be able to do what I'm about to do.

"Are you two getting anything here?" I asked, stepping into the changing room and almost ripping the dress off myself as fast as possible.

"No, I don't think so," Lily replied carefuly, as she became aware of my change of mood.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere for lunch and then go Camden Market?" Deanna suggested.

_Perfect,_ I thought.

"So how about this," I stepped out fully clothed in my regular shorts and old worn tank top of a muggle band I didn't know, the pink dress left behind in the changing room for the staff of the shop to collect. "We go to Camden and while you two go for lunch, I'll go get this thing done and then I'll meet you somewhere. Sounds good?"

"Um... Sure," Lily said, though both were visibly confused. "What do you need to get done though?"

"It's a secret for the moment, but I'll tell you as soon as it's done."

Thirty minutes later, I pushed the door open and stepped into the dark shop, fake id in hand, mind and body ready for what I was about to do.

**Oh my jamie? Whaccha gonna do? Anyone care to take a guess? **

**Alright, I know this chapter is really short, even by my standards, but I swear I'm going to at least try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Anyway, Review to give me some motivation guys! I love y'all!**


	3. Should have asked your brother first

**Come on guys. Only two reviews for the last chapter? I know I was a bit of a bitch for not updating so long, but I need the reviews to liveeeeeeee. Not really but oh well. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Seven**

**Chapter 3**

"YOU GOT A WHAT?"

"Calm down, it's just a piercing" I folded my arms and stared at Mike, almost challenging my brother.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled.

"Something along the lines of, _'Oh look, I think I'll get a piercing.'_"

Mike growled dangerously, "Don't even try to be funny. Where is it."

I lifted my shirt, exposing the simple top navel ring.

"I think it looks good," Ivy admitted. "Plus, it's just a piercing Mike. I got an exactly the same one when I was younger than her."

Mike looked at his wife, took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I guess that's alright," He muttered, suddenly slightly calmer. I sent Ivy a grateful look, though I knew even she won't be able to calm Mike after I tell him what else I got. "It's just a piercing."

"Actually..." I began, suddenly a bit apprehensive as to what my brother's reaction will be. "The piercing was kind of spontaneous since I had a few pounds left. The majority of my money went on this."

I took off my cardigan and as I turned around said, "I got Deanna to fully heal it since she was the only one of age."

I heard Mike suck in a breath and Ivy swear when they both saw the tattoo.

"Well," Ivy muttered after a tense silence and I turned around. "At least it suits you."

And it did. The tattoo wasn't something big or extravagant, but something that had meaning to me; that reminded me of my friends and Sirius and who I was.

All that was expressed through the single quote that's very important to the Marauders: _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

The words weren't even in some kind of fancy font, but nice and simple and I loved it. It was exactly like the one in my vision: Simple, beautiful, with meaning.

I lookeup and met Mike's eyes. I knew he never was a big fan of tattoos, but there was so much he could do. Plus, I was almost of age anyway. He looked angry, but no worse than I expected. It was what he said next that shocked me.

"Get out."

"MICHAEL!" Ivy shouted, complete and utter shock visible on her face.

"I need to think," He said, turning away from me while I stood frozen. "Go to Lily or someone for the night."

And with those last words, he left me and Ivy alone in the room.

"I'll go talk to him," she said, moving to leave the room.

"Wait," I stopped her. "He needs to think. That's fine. I'll go... somewhere."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The knight bus was never my favourite means of transport, but it sure was the fastest. So as I sat on one of the many beds I waited anxiously to arrive at the Potter mansion. I wasn't sure if I was making the right choice going there, knowing full well Sirius was there, but I knew Mr and Mrs Potter would welcome me with open arms. I realised I could have gone to Lily's or Deanna's, but I knew Lily was packing for her weekend visit to Rome, and Deanna's uncle and aunt thought I was a bad influence. Plus, I wanted to see him. Whatever may have happened between us last night, I still loved him and needed him.

However that didn't change the fact I was having extreme second thoughts as five minutes later, I knocked on the door of my friend's house.

"Jamie!" Mrs Potter exclaimed when she opened the door. "Great to see you."

She pulled me into a bone crushing motherly hug that I managed to forget.

"James never told me you were coming," She said as she pulled away.

"Well I never actually told him," I admitted. "I had a bit of a fight with my brother and I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed the night?"

"Oh of course it is, honey," Mrs Potter stroked my hair and I smiled thankfully.

"MUM! Is that the pizza?" I heard James call before I had the chance to say anything. Shortly after two pairs of footsteps began to make their way down the stairs. I looked up just as both boys noticed me.

"Hey guys," I greeted, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey Jay," James jumped the rest of the stairs (much to his mother's diffaproval) and pulled me in for a hug. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Had a bit of a row with Mike and he kind of kicked me out for the night," I bit my lip slightly, looking up at Sirius, who was staring at his feet as he descended the last few steps.

"Oh that is horrible!" Said Mrs Potter. "Why don't you get settled down with the boys while I go and make something to eat."

"Mum we just ordered pizza," James rolled his eyes, but she ignored him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well let's go up," James clapped his hands and began making his way towards his room.

I looked at Sirius once again and our eyes met. I gave him a small awkward smile and the tension between us became even thicker than seconds ago...

and then he returned the smile and I knew all would be good.

"Well hurry up would you!" James yelled, already in his room.

We both laughed, then Sirius outstreched his hand, which I happily took.

"So what exactly did you do?" James asked the moment I stepped into his room. "Must have been something good, considering Mike kicked you out. Did you blow up the toilet or something?"

I chuckled slightly saying, "Nah. Done that last year."

"So what did you do?"

"Well... We had our annual shopping day with Dee and Lils and I... kind of... urgh, why don't I just show you."

I pulled my shirt up to expose my belly and both boys laughed.

"He kicked you out because of a piercing?" Sirius grinned.

"Partly. However, I think it was the tattoo that pissed him off."

Both boys stopped laughing immediately and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

They were silent for a long moment, before James asked, "You didn't get a tram stamp, did you?"

"No," I laughed, then turned around and exposed the writing on my back.

"I like it," Sirius admitted as he walked over and kissed my shoulder blade, right where the tattoo was.

"Eww you guys are disgusting," James chucked a pillow whick bounced off Sirius' head.

"You thought that was disgusting? Try this."

Sirius spun me around and kissed me full on the lips with my body pulled closer than I thought possible. I heard James gagging in the background but I tuned him out as I ran one hand through Sirius' hair while the other clutched his shirt.

"Well you two sure won't be sharing a room tonight," we both froze as we heard Mrs Potter from the door. I pulled away from Sirius and, probably red in the face, began to fix my apperance. "I'll have one of the guest rooms ready for you soon."

"Thank you ma'am," I grinned, quite visibly embarrased at being caught.

"No problem, love," She smiled kindly. "Oh, and the pizza is downstairs."

"PIZZA!" Both boys screamed, pushing past me and Mrs Potter as they ran down.

I laughed and shook my head.

_Boys._

**REVIEW MY MINIONS XXX**


	4. AWW young love

**Updated so soon? WOW! It really is Christmas xD**

**So yeah, chapter 4 xD enjoy.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Seven**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't take this long distance relationship anymore!" James cried. "Fridge, you're coming to my room!"

"Prongs, you literally just ate," I laughed, sitting on the counter of the Potter kitchen with my legs dangling below me, the last pizza slice in my hand.

I heard some rustling from beside me and when I turned to investigate I swear I practically fell off the counter in laughter.

I heard James' laughter erupting like a volcano and when I glanced at him, he was on the floor leaning against the fridge pointing a finger at Sirius with tears in his eyes.

"Padfoot, why did you wrap yourself up in aluminium foil?" I laughed as Sirius threw the empty roll into the bin and walked around the kitchen, making rusling noises.

"So I can be your knight in shining armour," Sirius grinned as he picked up a wooden spoon and pretended to battle enemies away.

"You see Fierce," James grinned. "Sometimes your knight in shining armour is just a retard in tin foil."

"Ouch!" James screamed as Sirius poked him with the spoon.

"Stand pesant," Sirius challenged. "And fight me for the lady's heart."

Sirius winked at me, making me chuckle.

"Prepare to lose," James jumped to his feet and grabbed a cucumber and I was really regretting not bringing a camera when they started sparring.

"Oops," Sirius said when he hit James too hard and actually broke the wooden spoon, making both me and James laugh more than I thought possible.

"Looks like I won," James grinned, putting the cucumber back where it came from. "Mi lady."

"Good sir," I laughed and took James' offered hand, then let out a scream when he suddenly threw me over his shoulder like I weighed less than a rag doll.

"Dude let me down!" I screamed, but to no avail.

"Give me back my girlfriend," Sirius cried, then proceeded to chase James while I bounced up and down on James' back. Painfully, may I add.

"NEVAH!"

And that is pretty much how our evening went. All we needed was Remus and Peter and then it'd be absolutely perfect.

* * *

Sirius sqeezed my hand gently as we stood in front of my house. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show my gratitude for him coming with me. To be honest, I was a bit scared. I had no idea what Mike was going to say or do; he was always the unpredictable brother.

"Come on, Jay. Let's get this over with."

I nodded as I pushed the door open.

"I'll be in your room, okay," I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead, then he let go of my hand and went upstairs.

"Jamie? Is that you?" I heard Mike call from the living room.

_'Here comes nothing,' _I thought as I pushed open the door.

"Yeah, it's me," I said quietly.

"Listen Jay, I'm sorry about over reacting yesterday," Mike began.

I blinked. "Oh." I wasn't expecting an apology.

Meanwhile Mike continued, "It's just that you're growing up so fast I feel like only a week ago you were 10 and Victor and I were teasing you and getting yelled at by mum. And look at you now. Turning 17 in January, already in a serious relationship and been through more than many old and experienced wizards. And getting tattos which I definitely do not approve of."

I smiled slightly as Mike stood up and gave me a great big hug, "You're so brave Jamie. You've faced you-know-who so many times and almost died, and you're still so young. I'm eight years older than you and I don't think I could manage to be that brave. How do you manage to stay so strong?"

"You know what's one of the things I learned when I fought... _him_?" I asked my brother. "That you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have."

"And so smart," He smiled softly. "Mum and dad would be so proud of you."

"You think?" I grinned. "Because I'm pretty sure dad probably turned in his grave the moment I got that tattoo."

"I really don't understand why you would get that tattoo though."

"It's a fantastic tattoo!"

"Why do you argue with me?"

"I'm not arguing," I agrued. "I'm simply explaining why I'm right."

"Jamie..."

"What!" I exclaimed. "If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask a stupid question."

We stood in silence for a second, before suddenly laughing.

"Oh I missed arguing with you," He ruffled my hair.

"Yeah yeah whatever," I groaned, fixing my previously perfect hair. "I'm going to my room. Sirius' here by the way."

I began to make my way out the door.

"Don't have sex!" Mike yelled after me.

My heard jumped to my throat as I remembered my previous conversation with Lily and Deanna last night. But I didn't let Mike see that.

"Whatever."

"See, I told you it would work out," Said Sirius as I repeated every word of what happened downstairs.

"Yeah," I bit my lip slighly awkwardly and blushed when I noticed how Sirius was sprawled out on my bed.

"Hey, don't bite that lip," Sirius sat up and winked at me seductavely. "That's my job."

I looked down as I laughed then moved to sit beside Sirius.

I turned to face him and was about to kiss him, when all of a sudden his lips captured mine in a spontaneous kiss. And for once, I decided to be the confident girlfriend and take matters in hand as I pulled away, pushed Sirius back onto the bed in his previous positin, then threw my leg over him and straddled him, before pulling him back into a much deeper kiss. I didn't even notice that both our shirts mysteriously dissapeared until Sirius' hands were on my bare skin.

And then I felt as if someone burst the bubble as my mind was attacked by flashbacks of the worst three weeks of my life and Blyth's hands all over me. I shut my eyes tight as I thought the memories and trying hard not to let them ruin the moment. To no avail.

"Jamie," Sirius whispered when I pulled away. He wiped away the tears I never noticed I cried. "Jamie it's fine. It's just me."

Sirius picked my shirt back from the floor and helped me put it on, before giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, angry that I let my memories conflict with my relationship.

"Jay, it's not your fault. And it's fine. I'll be ready when you are."

He was looking at me with so much affection that I couldn't help but believe.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

**Do review, good sirs.**


	5. Why boys shouldn't enter my room

**Soz for not updating for ages. I'm soo busy right now! I'm going to say now so you all don't moan, but I might not be updating until February, since at the end of Jan, we have our school production and I have rehearsals every day until 5 (including weekends) and when I'm not rehearsing, I'm going over my lines or doing homework. Being in year 10 sucks. **

**Also my auto-correct is dead so sorry for spelling mistakes xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since I have no idea where I'm going to go with it. :)**

**The Five Marauders, Year Seven**

**Chapter 5**

Maybe going to the beach wasn't the best idea...

Honestly! We literally just had an argument less than three days ago, and Sirius was already at it again. I clenched my fists as I glared at Sirius, who was currently exchanging glances with some leggy tart sunbathing a few meters away from us.

Remus seemed to notice my expression, even though I tried to conceal it, since he said, "Padfoot, you have a girlfriend. Let someone else have a chance."

"Didn't think she was your type," Sirius admitted, but broke the gaze none the less and took my hand. I noted the girl's jealous look with much satisfaction.

"True. I prefer good looking girls."

_Burn._

"Come on Moony, she's not that bad," James looked over to the girl who was still glancing at our group flirtatiously, and gave her a wink.

"You mean her _body's _not that bad," I corrected, rolling my eyes. _Boys._

"You know what they say honey," Sirius grinned, running a hand down my arm. "The first thing men notice in women is her eyes."

"Then when her eye's aren't looking, they notice her breasts," I added.

"Not denying anything."

_Slap._

"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being a dirty minded dog."

"Oh, you're going to get it."

Sirius stood up, and before I had the chance to react, he had me up in his arms, then flung over his shoulder and running towards the water.

You can probably tell how that ended for me.

Actually, going to the beach was a good idea.

* * *

"Dude what's this," James jeered as he picked one of my more fancy bras off the floor.

"Hey!" I snatched it off him and pushed him out of my room, locking the door behind me. "I told you not to come in."

"Padfoot is one lucky guy," James joked through the door.

I opened the door a crack, "Prongs. Shut your mouth."

"Should have tidied your room before we came."

"I would have, if I knew you were going to come," I glared, opening the door fully, hoping no more compromising parts of my wardrobe were to be seen. "Just because I live next to the beach, doesn't mean you can turn up whenever you like and drag me along with you."

"Yes, it does."

_'Yes, it does,'_ I agreed in my mind.

"Well someone needs to make sure Sirius is behaving," I said out loud.

"Like I would misbehave," Sirius grinned, entering my room, followed by the two other marauders.

I sighed. "I told you to keep them downstairs!" I yelled to Ivy.

"Sorry!" I heard her distant voice.

"Anyway," started James. "Since there's under two weeks of summer left, do you guys want to stay at mine until we're back in hell?"

"Oh come on, Hogwart's isn't that bad," Remus argued.

"You only think that because you're a prefect," Peter pointed out. To which I added, "And a know-it-all."

"It's called intelligence, which somehow your boyfriend seems to lack," we all glanced at Sirius who was fiddling with my violin as if it was an alien device, not paying any attention to our conversation. Or so we thought.

"I was born intelligent, Moony," Sirius assured. He plucked one of the strings way too hard and it snapped. He turned to me with an apologetic glance, then looked back at Remus saying, "However education simply ruined me."

"And I will ruin you if you touch one more of my instruments," I promised with an angelic smile.

The violin was gone from his hands within seconds. Smart boy.

"You don't ever play anymore."

Mike was standing in the doorway, looking in with an odd look on his face, "Last time I heard you play was before mum and dad were killed."

My heart shattered as it always did whenever someone spoke of my parents, but I didn't let it show on my face. If there's anything I've learned in my fifth-year, it was that I cannot become any weaker.

"I don't have time," I lied.

Honestly, the only reason I never played anymore was because it reminded me of my mum way too much. She was the one who taught me to play the violin and piano, though I never was quite as good as her. I only ever played any instrument in secret, when no one can hear and when I do, I close my eyes and think about her. Her short, soft auburn hair, warm chocolate eyes and ideal, red lips. The calm that always settled over her features when she sat at the piano, always pressing the right keys as she played her favourites song (ones she herself composed) and sang my beloved lullabies. And then she would open her eyes and have me take her seat as she taught me how to make such beautiful sounds with the instrument. "When learning the piano," she once said. "First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart." It made me want to cry then and there when I realised that it's been almost six years since she's last seen her.

However my face betrayed no emotion as I turned my back to my brother and smiled at my friends.

"So we going anywhere, or do you just plan on lounging in my room all day?" I asked, changing the topic completely. I just about heard Mike turning and walking away.

The four boys exchanged mischievous looks, and all took a seat somewhere in my room, giving the clear message:

_We're not going anywhere._

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked towards my bed, on which Sirius was lounging. I took a seat beside him and his arm was immediately around me. We were in the middle of discussing who we think will be the new Head Boy and Girl (I thought Lily and Remus were the obvious choice and James, while he agreed with Lily being Head Girl, argued that Remus was way too much of a troublemaker), when James decided it would be funny to go through my drawers.

Peter was interrupted mid-sentence when James' laugh filled the room. We all turned to look at him and I felt myself burning up with embarrassment.

"Oooooh Fierce," James teased once he finished laughing.

"Is this a push-up bra?" Peter asked dumbly, making me flush even harder.

"Stop looking at my bras you pedo!" I threw one of my pillows at him, which he, thanks to his quidditch reflexes, caught with ease and threw right back.

"I hate push up bras," James commented, moving on, to my annoyance, to my desk drawers. "They're like bag of chips. You open it, and it's half empty."

The boys all laughed, while I aimed another pillow at James. Since his back was turned towards me, the pillow made contact.

"You four are never coming here again," I moaned, burying my face is Sirius' shirt who, along with the rest of the Marauders, was laughing his head off.

**Well five years later, I updated. Okay, slight exaggeration.**

**You like?**

**Also, if there's anything you'd like to see happening in their 7th year, do let me know because I'm still planning the chapters and what should happen and I'm always open for ideas, and i really do care about what you guys think. So review and let me know!**

**R&R!**


	6. Plot twist much?

**The Five Marauders, Year Seven**

**Chapter 6**

We had a truly lethargic summer afternoon with the brilliantly shining sun high above in the crystal clear sky. The scent of sweet grass permeated the air as the gentle breeze blew, ruffling my hair. A large oak tree provided solace from the heat to the five of us, as we lazed around in James' rather large garden.

"Who wants to go in and get iced pumpkin juice?" asked James lazily, lying on his stomach and quietly flicking blades of grass into his friend's hair.

Sirius hummed contentedly at the thought of a cool drink. He was lying on his back, eyes closed and hands behind his head, seemingly unaware of the growing grass pile in his rather long black hair.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Peter. He quickly scampered to his feet, nearly tripping on a root. His watery, light blue eyes darted to his friends, hoping none of them had seen the blunder. Pink in the face, he trotted away towards the Potter Mansion.

Behind his book, Remus rolled his dark brown eyes while I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I continued watching James entertain himself as I stretched out my legs into the sun.

"He's go to Hosmeade right now if you asked him to." Moony joked.

"That's not a bad idea."

James searched around for a new item for his collection in Sirius' hair, which now included dirt and broken twig pieces. His eyes roamed until he found a beetle, crawling the opposite direction towards Remus. Grinning, he picked it up and placed it on Sirius.

And I swear I've never heard my a guy scream more like a girl than he did in that moment.

Jumping so quickly not even James with his quidditch reflexes could react, Sirius hopped around, shaking off the beetle. As he did, the dirt and other earthly items from his hair trickled down. He froze. Slowly, I watched him reach up his hand to his hair, then pull it away as he saw the dirt on his fingertips. He whipped around to us, murder written on his face. Remus quickly fixed his gaze on his book once ore, a small smile on his face which he was trying to turn down. I pretended to examine my nails, trying (and failing) to hide my smile. However James was not even attempting to settle down. He was laughing loudly at Sirius' expression.

"My hair... My _hair._"

And with that, Sirius launched himself at James with impeccable speed, the latter's glasses landing on the soft grass. Peter had returned with a tray of iced pumpkin juice, but upon seeing Sirius and James wrestling, he wisely went around the other way. Handing both me and Remus a goblet, we turned and watched the match with amused interest.

"I have five galleons on James."

"No way, this is Sirius' _hair _we're talking about, five on Sirius," argued Peter.

"You're on."

Peter was right though. Sirius' hair was untouchable. Honestly, sometimes he even snaps at _me _when I touch it!

After a few minutes of "I'm betting on you, you idiot. Do something!" from Remus and Peter's direction and "if you damage my boyfriend's face, I'll kick your head in." From me, it seemed as though James was to emerge victor.

We can't have that happening.

"Oh by the way, I invited Lily over and she should be here in a few minutes," I lied loudly.

James' head snapped up and he jumped to his feet, retrieving his fallen glasses and looking around wildly while running his hands through his unkempt hair asking, "She's not here yet, is she?"

Using this to his advantage, Sirius grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it on James, before putting him in a headlock.

"Hey wait – I need to get cleaned up – let go!"

Sirius let go, snickering loudly. With one glance at my apologetic and amused face, James realized it was not only a joke, but a plot to make him lose the brawl, he scowled fiercely and chucked the empty goblet at Sirius' head.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted when the goblet bounced off his temple. He pointed his finger at me. "It was her!"

Peter was laughing loudly, holding out a hand as Remus grudgingly paid him his five Galleons. Sirius took a goblet and plopped between me and Remus.

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me, Moony."

"Anytime, mate."

"Don't I get a thank you?" I asked cheekily, batting my eyelashes at my love.

And to the displeasure of our friends, Sirius leaned down and gave me a hot kiss. "Thank you," He muttered against my lips as he pulled away. I ignored my friends' gags.

"You disgust me," I heard one of them mutter, but I didn't care who, as I sank into Sirius' embrace.

Due to the heat, James dried off rather quickly, leaving a sticky residue. It seemed to have gotten even hotter outside, prompting us to make our way back into the house.

To call it a house was an understatement. James' home was a mansion, with the property probably spanning over 30 acres, with a small quidditch pitch and a great big garden I liked to take long walks around. The rest of the grounds may not have been meticulously pampered, but definitely not unkept either. Hundreds of trees have been planted around, giving the estate the look and feel of a forest, with walkways and small benches dotting the way.

Entering through the back door, we were greeted by a large kitchen inside which Mrs Potter, along with their two house elves were busily preparing what looked like lunch for a small army. In reality, it was for the five of us.

Five minutes later, we all tore ravenously at the food. One could always guarantee a good meal at the Potter household.

Half way through our meal, the two owl arrived.

"Please tell me that's what I think it is," I muttered anxiously.

"Were you thinking it's the Hogwarts letters?" Remus asked, as he took the letters from the dark brown owl that landed nearest to him.

"Or Daily Prophet?" Added James, slipping some money into the second owl's pouch and untying the newspaper.

"Hogwarts letters!" I snatched all five from Remus excitedly, looking through all until I saw the one addressed to me. I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Why are you so excited? It's just letters which tell us what books we need to buy. Nothing exciting in that," James groaned, then after a thought added, "unless you're Moony, that is."

"I just want to know if it's true," I said, ripping the envelope open.

"If what's true?" The four asked simultaneously, but I ignored the question.

_Dear Miss White blah blah blah term begins on 1st September blah blah blah Seventh-year students will require blah blah blah... wait... THERE!_

I felt my face split into a wide grin.

_Male students will also require dress robes and female students appropriate dresses for seventh-year leavers prom._

"Oh God. Not a prom," Remus hid his head behind his hands as I read out the line that got me so excited.

"How did you know about it?" Sirius asked, eyeing me curiously.

I looked at him with the 'are-you-joking' look. "Sirius, I'm a seer."

"Well yeah," he said somewhat awkwardly. "I thought you said your visions stopped?"

"They're definitely not as frequent as they were in my first-year, but they're still there," I confessed. "And I'm not complaining about that," I added with a grin. "Those visions were a pain in the arse!"

The guys smiled at me and slowly began opening their own letters. Remus, who already had his out, was staring at it looking a bit confused.

"What's up, Moony?" I questioned my friend.

"Not to be egoistical or anything, but I thought I was going to be Head Boy."

Sirius, Peter and I looked at him in shock, "You're not?"

"I thought you were the obvious choice," I admitted.

"If it's not you, then who is?"Wondered Peter.

And then, with the perfect timing, a metallic sound of a small object hitting another surface echoed around us. James, who was fumbling with his letter after feeling something small and hard inside it, managed to rip it open and a shiny, brown badge with the words _Head Boy _fell onto the table.

There was a tense silence as we all stared at the small badge, when suddenly Sirius threw back his head and laughed.

"That's a great joke, Prongs!" He laughed. "You? Head Boy?"

Peter joined Sirius in laughing, believing that it was just his friend playing a prank, while Remus and I stared at the ever confused James, whose eyes were fixed on the little object.

"Gimme that," I said, ripping the letters out of James' grasp.

I skimmed through the text, and sure enough right near the bottom, were the words:

_Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy for your final year of schooling. Your school record shows you have exhibited quick-thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead others and knowledge of the school's rules._

_We are ceirtan that you will be an outstanding model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Head Boy badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times._

_Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

I re-read the letter out loud and Sirius and Peter were immediately silenced.

_'Well this is a plot twist.'_

**So I had this dream where James was throwing stuff in Sirius' hair, resulting in a fight, and here you have the chapter inspired by it! I'm having a really good day so I put more effort into writing than I usually do. Hope it paid off! :D**

**Review!**


End file.
